Kumiko Komori
Kumiko Komori (小森 久美子 Komori Kumiko) is the black-haired, dark-eyed, slender and pretty Kumiko Komori temporarily transfers into the same school as Samatarou and Tenko and becomes Samatarou's first crush. After becoming the victim of some emotion-influencing by Misa and Meme, Kumiko develops genuine feelings for Samatarou when he saves her from a nasty fall. Later, when she again transfers into the school, she tries to develop a closer relationship with Samatarou, but startling revelations are made. It turns out that Kumiko is the daughter of a female devil, who targets Samatarou and his family. Kumiko has been looking after her mother, feeding her the energy of human souls, ever since her demonic powers started manifesting in middle school without any kind of reciprocation. In the end, she tries to escape her fate as a devil and asks for Samatarou's help. After the climax of the anime, when she has regained touch with her true heritage, Kumiko changes back into an angel like Tenko. In Kamisama Kazoku Z, she becomes "Kumiko Oomori" (大森 久美子 Oomori Kumiko). This came from the simple idea that putting the letter "大" (Large) would make one splendid. Appearance Kumiko is a very beautiful teenage girl with long dark-brown hair that has a pale green headband and brown eyes. She wears a black school uniform. As a devil, she had red sclera (the part of the eye that is usually white) and yellow irises (the part that is colored) with snake-like pupils (the black center), and other devil traits commonly used in folklore, such as: * An arrowhead ended tail. * Large bat-like wings on her back. * Grey skin. As an angel, she looks mostly normal except for a pair of angel wings on her back and a halo above her head. Personality Kumiko acts quite shy most of the time and made it seem as if she had feelings for Samatarou Kamiyama, she later "came back" (she never left) and asked Samatarou to start dating her, but she developed true feelings for him later on. Synopsis Kamisama Kazoku Batch - Kumiko first showed up as a transfer student, and was soon after asked to go out by Samatarou Kamiyama. She went on dates with him (most of which went awry), and before she left, he tried to confess love to her, but was too nervous. While she was on the train home, he and Tenko (using a motorcycle and Tenko's angel wings) flew beside the train, and he said something to her, which was never revealed but most likely was his confession. She later reappeared after staying in hiding, covering it up by saying that she transferred back, and asked Samatarou to go out with her. She was eventually found out to be the daughter of a devil who took souls from humans, much to her chagrin, but Fumiko Komori (Kumiko's mother) tricked her into doing so and the devil spirit inside her made her want to kill. She was sent by her mother to take Samatarou's soul, which was the original reason for her being around him, but she started to fall in love with him and stopped trying to take his soul, which angered her mother. Fumiko came to try to bring her back, dead or alive. Later, nearing the end of the series, she was revealed to actually be an angel, and that her mother was an angel that lost happiness, and began to live the life of a devil. Afterwards she is helping the Kamiyama family rebuild their house, which Fumiko destroyed. At the end, she is preparing for a group photo taken by Samatarou which includes: her, Tenko, Shinichi Kirishima, Ai Tachibana, Misa Kamiyama, Meme Kamiyama and Venus Kamiyama. Trivia * The name Kumiko 'means "long time" (久) ('ku), "beautiful" (美) (mi) and "child" (子) (ko). * Kumiko's surname Komori 'means "small" (小) ('ko) and "forest" (森) (mori). * Kumiko is an important character in the series * Kumiko is the first girl Samatarou Kamiyama had a crush on * Kumiko was later revealed to be an angel who had been tricked into thinking she was a devil. * While acting as a devil, she took souls via people's dreams where she is disguised as a Red dressed woman. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters